


Broken Bones

by bitchyArtisan



Series: FACE Family Adventures [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Broken Bones, FACE Family, London, M/M, Mentions of Germania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyArtisan/pseuds/bitchyArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a nice day in London. But something happens to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones

For once it was a bright and sunny day in London, and everyone was enjoying it. Including a certain family living in the countryside. Francis, age 25 and the proud owner of a busy restaurant downtown, and Arthur, age 26 with a job at the local newspaper, were lounging on their porch while their three adopted children played in the yard. 

Alfred, the oldest, was 12, his sandy blonde hair getting lighter with every passing second in the sun. His eyes sparkled blue as he tried to take over his sister's 'castle'. Savannah, turning 10 in a few days, owned their little 'castle' playground. Their was no getting past her with her bright blonde curls. They ran past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bit deeper than Alfred's, more of an ocean than the sky. The youngest, Matthew, on the other hand, hid in the sandbox under the 'castle'. He was 8, with light, strawberry blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He was quiet compared to his rowdy siblings. 

He watched as Alfred climbed the rope to the 'castle' halfway up, only to be squirted in the face with a water gun. "My castle!" Savannah yelled, giggling. Alfred grumbled, wiping his face on his Ninja Turtles t-shirt. He started up again, grin back on his face as he reached the top. Savannah squealed when he poked her in the side. She dropped her gun, and it fell, through the spacing in the wood and onto the green grass. Matthew picked it up, holding it carefully as if he didn't know how it worked. "Mattie! Give it to me quick!" Savannah yelled once more, scrambled over the side to reach down as far as she could. Bad idea. Her sneakers had no traction from racing on the dew-covered lawn this morning. 

She fell, and fell, and fell. When she hit the ground, she shrieked in pain. Tears welled up and spilled over her eyes, staining her cheeks. Matthew had run to his sister, dropping to his butt beside her. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice, grabbing her hand, but the only answer he got was her sobs. Alfred slid down the slide, rolling in the grass as he hurried to get their parents. Within minutes Francis and Arthur were running out into yard, catching sight of their bawling little girl. Francis ushered Matthew and Alfred away, allowing Arthur to inspect. "Baby girl, what's wrong, where does it hurt?" he asked, and she pointed to her leg, rubbing her face with one arm. Her attempted clean up of her face didn't last long though, for as soon as Arthur touched her leg to investigate, she wailed, and all the tears were back. 

"Oh, Francis, I think her leg's broken..." Arthur stated, leaning forward to wipe Savannah's tears away. He kissed her head, pulling her into his arms. He was extremely careful not to move her leg, just wanting to comfort her. Francis whipped out his cell phone, calling an ambulance. Alfred had sat next to Savannah, pulling Matthew along by the hand. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, looking down. His face was blotchy and scrunched up, like he was trying not to cry. Arthur reached forward to take Alfred's hand in his own, arms still wrapped around the blonde girl was clinging to him. "What happened?" Alfred sniffed, and burst out talking, "We were playing castle and I poked her and she dropped her water gun and she leaned over to get it from Mattie and she fell off and started crying and I poked her and now she's got a broken leg!" Arthur shushed the fretting boy, stroking his hair gently. "Alfred, you're not in trouble....it's alright, you didn't do anything."

Francis made his way over to the group, "They're on their way. Oh mon dieu, how are you sweetheart?" He kneeled beside his husband and daughter, stroking her curls. She sniffed, "Papa, my leg hurts..." Her strained voice was like a yank on his heartstrings, and he couldn't help but pull her away from Arthur and into him. "I know baby, it'll be better soon I promise." Arthur turned to comfort the two terrified boys who were watching their sister with wide eyes. After not long, the ambulance arrived, picking Savannah up in a stretcher. Francis rode in the ambulance while Arthur dropped Alfred and Matthew off at a close friend's. Folkert Beilschmidt had two boys of his own, so they'd be fine. From there he headed to the hospital. 

He found his husband in the waiting room. At the sight of Arthur, Francis physically brightened. He moved over to him quickly, falling into his lover's arms. "She's getting x-rays," he whispered, relaxing slightly. Arthur squeezed him softly, "She'll be ok."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making this a series...  
> I added my OC in as one of their children. Sorry if that bothers you.


End file.
